fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of Bracelets 5
Battle of Bracelets 5 is the new upcoming fighting, role-playing game of the Battle of Bracelets Series. It is the sixth game of the main series, the fifth that has created. This game will be released for Nintendo Prima and Element Alpha. The game will have a completely new story, new characters, different chapters, new places to visit and completely new modes that the player can enjoy. The game will be released during this year. Modes There are some new modes that appear in this game. Although, the first time that the player plays the game, they will start the Chapter 1 of the story mode (it can be seen in the Story part). After arriving Forestia City, the player will be able to save the game and change of game mode. You can see here the different modes that appear in the game: *'Story Mode: '''This mode allows the player to live the story of the Golden Bracelets while they get new characters, new items and new modes. *'VS Mode: This mode is just to fight with the characters that the player has got during the storyline. They can also change the rules of the fights or the duration of the fight. Besides, they can get prizes on this mode. The'' Default Characters'' are Aingeru, Ainhoa, Pablo, Elena, Xavier, Bruno, Rachel, Drake, Inferna, Garone and Alange. *'Patrol Mode: '''This mode derivates from the Story Mode. The player can travel around the world while fighting enemies and getting new missions, characters, weapons and beasts. This mode, the player can use any of the characters that are obtained in the Story Mode. *'The King of the Dimension: The player can get into a tournament against other characters from the game. The tournament is made with the knockout system, so that the player will have to beat all the rivals to arrive to the final battle. The player can choose the number of characters that fight in the tournament: 8, 16, 32 or 64. *'Designer Studio: '''The player can create their own characters thanks to the character editor of this mode. The characters can be used in the VS Mode, the Patrol Mode, The King of the Dimension, and all the online and Street Pass modes. *'Eternal Fight: The player will fight as many rivals as they can resist. Just a little part of the health points of the player are given back after each fight. The player may get some characters and prizes after beating a certain number of rivals. *'Mission Mode: '''Specific missions that the player can complete as if they were minigames. There are some prizes after beating some missions. The player can just use a specific character to each mission or choose from a certain number of characters. *'Training and Tutorials: '''This mode is made for the new players of Battle of Bracelets. It is the best way for new fighters to learn how to move in a battle. There are also some videos where you can see the techniques to fight correctly. *(NEW) ''Elysium Storm: '''The character can fight all the gods in a different kind of Eternal Fight, but the player can replenish a half the total Health Points. The player can get the Divine Appearances by fighting all the gods. *'Wi-fi Space: Here is a list of the possible things that the player can do in the Wi-fi Space, a mode that keeps all the online modes of playing: **'Global VS: '''The player will be able to fight against other people from the rest of the world. They can also exchange items thanks to these fights. **'Online Patrol: 'The player will join other 3 players to fight enemies and get new items and weapons together. Besides, they can fight each other when they want and where they want too. **'Global Tournament: 'The player will join other 31 people maximum in a tournament in which they will have to beat their oponents and achieve the final battle in a knockout system. **'Eternal Survival: 'Several players around the world will fight each others while they are surviving to the biggest amount of rounds. There are global rankings as well as friends lists rankings. **'Galactic Mission: 'Two, three or four players connected through the Internet will cooperate to complete the missions successfully. This mode is perfect to train for the group battles. **'Wi-fi Password: The player can download codes from the Internet to unlock missions, characters and items to use them in the Patrol Mode or the Online Patrol. Story The story is divided in several chapters that depend on the battle that the characters are living. The chapters are basically divided according to the main god that the Golden Bracelets are fighting in each case. For example, the first chapter talks about the new fight against Darkreon, the second one talks about the new fight against Hades, the third one talks about the fight against Apollo and the last one is about the fight against Ares. Besides, there will be mini-chapters in which other gods will appear. Here is the list of the chapters: *'Chapter 1: Back to the shadows; '''Dark Bracelets have appeared again and Aingeru and his friends will have to find the reason of why they are extremely hostile. Meanwhile, the power of the Platinum Bracelet will grow up while you are looking for the three Platinum Weapons. It is the perfect time for Photos to wake up. You can read the story of the chapter here. *'Chapter 2: The power of Death; Prometheus warnings are being real and now the God of the Underworld is back. His new human appearance makes him more difficult. Now, the Golden Bracelets will have to beat the new Hades minions and face the hatred of the Dark Bracelets and the Gods that are starting to move from the shadows. You can read the story of the chapter here. *'''Chapter 3 (more coming soon...) Characters The game shows a big amount of characters that can be got in the story mode and the after achieving some missions. Besides, there are different character groups that depend on the god to whom they are faithful. Playable Characters There are 70 playable characters. (more coming soon) * These characters have a secondary outfit or appearance. They will be shown in the section of Secrets. Category:Fan Games Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Original Games Category:Nintendo Prima Games Category:Element Alpha Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Alange's Games Category:Alange's Things Category:2013 Category:Upcoming Games Category:Sequels Category:3D Games Category:Handheld Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Multi platform Games Category:Rated 7 Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Single Player Category:Online Games Category:Online Non-Playable Characters (more coming soon) Beasts Beasts are usually one of the best helps in a battle. Having one of these beasts will give the player several hidden abilities that the helper can give them. They can be hunted in the nature and can be awake when the card that saves the beasts touch the gem of the bracelets. The beasts can be of two kinds: command beasts and ridable beasts. The command beasts help with attack while the player fights. The ridable beasts are the ones that the player rides from the beginning of the battle and doesn't usually help actively in the fight. Here you can see all the beasts that can be got: * ' White Dragon' (command beast): ''These dragons are not good to ride people, but they throw powerful attacks thanks to the energy of their user. They tend to be sensitive to attacks. * file:SwadowBoB.png '''Dark Dragon' (command beast): ''These dragons are the enemies of the white dragons, they cannot ride people but their attacks are even more powerful than the white ones. They are weak against and . * '''Herbal Soldier' (command beast): ''They are sometimes brave soldiers that once fought a invader species. They tend to get stronger in water outdoors but become really weak at facing . * '' + '' '''Butterbeet '(command beast): ''These female creatures have been existing for the eternity far from the human hand. But when they find a good-hearted human, they will help him with what he needs. * '''Aterrica '(command beast): ''This one was one of the three factors that the Mechanic Bracelets were trying to hunt. The Land Factor is one of the mechanic beasts that the player can get. * '''Windorica '(command beast): ''This one was the second of the three factores that the Mechanic Bracelets were trying to capture. The Wind Factor can be got if you try to find it through the country. * '''Aquaria '(command beast) * '' Wolvreik (command beast)'' * + Pegasus (ridable beast): ''This is the typical kind of winged horse that the players can use to attack from the air. Pegasus are weak against . * + / / '''Okasus' (ridable beast): This species is a dark pegasus that allows the bracelet fight from the air. Its elements are combined with , or but it's weak against and over all . * Wyvern ''(ridable beast): They are battle dragons that are ready to be rid. They make air battles easier due to their abilities at the time to fly. The only problem is that some weapons are specially created to kill them, something that almost bring them to extinction. * ' + '''Lugis ''(ridable beast): Lugis are beasts who can overcome the sound speed. These creatures are between dragons and birds, although they are perfect at the time to fly. They dislike the cold outdoors. ''(more coming soon...) Souls Souls are fairy-like creatures that can help the user in the adventure. They are all females, small and winged but besides, there is one of each Element. When the player fights with one of the Souls of the same element, the attacks of said element will be hugely improved. To unlock them, the player needs to find the prison of each one. Here, you can see the list of Souls: * Phyrea: '''She was born from the essence of Fire. * '''Fillia: '''She was born from the essence of the Nature. * '''Vulcania: '''She was born from the deepest volcano magma. * '''Crystallis: '''She was born from the light of the Gods crystals. * '''Erebia: '''She was born from the shadow, one dark night, long long ago. * '''Gaias: '''She was born from the eternal sand of the Valley of Kings. * Petris: She was born from the violent explosions that created rocks. * Harmonia: She was born from the melody of the lyra of Apollo. * 'Espectra: '''She is one of the Souls who died long ago. ''(more coming soon...) Items There are several kinds of items that can be used during the journey. There are several kinds: Health Items, Enhancers, Key Items and Battle Items. You can see them all here. Health Items *'200 HP Potion '- This is the softest way to get some health back. They are really easy to find from the beginning. *'500 HP Potion '- This potion is a bit stronger than the first one, really useful for novel fighters. *'1000 HP Potion '- This potion has a better effect than the other two. It is perfect for the people who is already advancing on the adventure. *'2000 HP Potion '- This potion is quite stronger than the 1000 HP one, it is perfect for experienced bracelets. *'5000 HP Potion '- This cure is one of the strongest ones. It is perfect for people who live the first main fights. *'Drink '- This drink gives back a 10% out of the total Health Points. *'Super Drink '- This drink gives back a 20% out of the total Health Points. *'''Mega Drink - This drink gives back the half the total Health Points. *'Antidote '- This cures the poison effects. *'Hot Chocolate '- This beverage avoids freezing. *'Psychic Cure '- This potion cures the confussion effects. *'Talisman '- The effect of this item liberates the user from the curses. *'Refrigerant '- This item can be used to cure the user due to a scorch. *'Anti-Paralizer '- This item avoids the paralizer effects of any magic or attack. *'Revival -' This item revives the user after being beaten. They are quite rare. Enhancers *'Elementary Gems '- The gems will improve the powers of the user according to the element that the gem strengthens. *'Storm Box '- This item improves the powers of the user and strengthen the attacks of the same kind. *'Volcanic Box '- This item improves the powers of the user and strengthen the attacks of the same kind. *'Magnetic Box '- This item improves the powers of the user and strengthen the attacks of the same kind. *'Polar Box '- This item improves the powers of the user and strengthen the attacks of the same kind. *'Shadow Box '- This item improves the powers of the user and strengthen the attacks of the same kind. *'Pearl '- This natural item can be found in the beach and it can improve the powers. *'Diamond '- This natural item can be found in the mountains and it can improve the powers. *'Divine Drop '- This item makes the user up one level. Field/Battle Items *'Sand Clock' - This item freezes the time for a short distance to avoid attacks of the minor soldiers or knights. *'Beasts Flute' - The flute is used to call beasts to be hunted. *'Dynamite '- This explosive item is really useful to open routes that were hidden by the rocks. *'Sacred Candle '- This item is useful to destroy ghosts. Key Items *'Orichalcum Key '- This key allows the player unlock the mission "Guardian of Atlantis". *'12 Keys of the Solar Palace '- They are the keys that are needed to go into the Solar Palace, each one opens the next room. For example, the Aries Key opens the Aries Gate, the one that drives to the Taurus Room. *'Hades Necklace '- This item is given to the merchant to be given to the new Hades body. (more coming soon...) Weapons These weapons can be got as achievements and prizes while the player advances in the Story Mode or just while exploring in the Patrol Mode. Besides, other weapons can be got after successing in some mission in the mission mode or as prizes in the Tournament and Eternal Fight. To remember the different kinds of weapons that there were in the latest games of the series, some of the weapons are back. There are still swords, hammers, spears, edges, arrows and bows, arms, legs, etc. But now weapons have evolved, there are new kinds of weapons, for example you can find grimoires, new droppable weapons, lasers, etc. Besides the player can use different swords that were made with a giant energy: those are the Seven Great Swords and they can be used by any character. Here, you can find any of the new weapons that can be found in the game. Places The main events of the story happen in Melia Land, the country of the heroes; and Kardias, the nuclear country, although there are other places that are important in some missions. Melia Land suffers some changes and some new places appear. (more coming soon...) Missions The game includes a mission mode in which you can get prizes for achieving objectives in the missions. These ones are possible to be played only in the Mission Mode. The missions that are more complex and have some kind of plot can be played in the Story Mode or the Patrol Mode and can only be unlocked with some requirements; some of those requirements can be key items and other ones can be just having completed a percentage of the Story Mode. The missions of the Story Mode can happen in any place of Melia Land or Kardias, even in secret places that can just be acceded from any of the countries. Besides, some characters of said missions can be unlocked as the rest of characters and other ones can be useful to unlock other missions of the same kind or any of the Mission Mode ones. You can check any of the missions here. Achievements Achievements are medals that the players can get after achieving some facts. Most of important achievements while the user is playing is worth of a medal. There are several medals that can be got in the different modes. Here, you can see the list of achievements of the user: *'Open the Doors to the World: '''Start playing in the Story Mode. *'Be more careful!: Lose a life for a first time. *'Nice beginning: '''Beat Drake your first battle. *'Shadows are Beaten: 'Complete the Chapter 1. *'Master of all the Arts: 'Try and play at least once in each mode of the games. *'Novel Survivor: 'Survive at least 5 rounds in the mode Eternal Fight. *'Amateur Survivor: 'Survive at least 10 rounds in the mode Eternal Fight. *'Proffesional Survivor: 'Survive at least 20 rounds in the mode Eternal Fight. *'Expert Survivor: 'Survive at least 30 rounds in the mode Eternal Fight. ''(more coming soon...) Trivia *The word Dýnamis ''that several gods say during the story means "the energy of gods". Despite the fact that there have been some gods in previous games that have never talked about the dýnamis, all the gods have always had it. That word is also a reference to the manga series ''Saint Seiya: Episode G. *In this game, Death Bracelets suffer a lot of changes, for example the name of the bracelet, that will depend on a quality of the user. Besides, they have different abilities such as the Punishment Trio of Rhadamanthys (Fire), Aeacus (Ice) and Minos (Thunder). *Some characters will turn into knights who can ride 'horses, pegasus, okasus '''and other creatures. *This game also changes some designs of characters to make them stronger. *The names of the Seven Great Swords come from Japanese, and they all are name with Subarashi Ken; for example: Subarashi Kageiken is the Great Sword of the Shadows. *This is the second game on which the action starts in Melia Land, the first one is Galactian: Battle of Bracelets. *In this game, also Divine Bracelets suffer the same changes than the Death ones, the name of each bracelet isn't random; instead, each bracelet is earmarked a gemstone. Besides, some of them change the abilities or the elements. Gallery Characters AinhoaBoB5.png|Ainhoa ElenaBoB5.png|Elena Alex5.png|Alex IonaBoB.png|Iona VirginiaBoB.png|Virginia Arles.png|Arles Rhadamanthys5.png|Rhadamanthys PandoraBoB5.png|Pandora AriesIkarus.png|Kaito, Aries Ikarus TaurusHokai.png|Hokai, Taurus Ikarus GeminiIkarus.png|Althea, Gemini Ikarus GeminiLykaios.png|Lykaios, Gemini Ikarus CancerKrust.png|Krust, Cancer Ikarus LeoKrysos.png|Krysos, Leo Ikarus VirgoKyrias.png|Kyrias, Virgo Ikarus LibraIkarus.png|Eirin, Libra Ikarus ScorpioSyncros.png|Syncros, Scorpio Ikarus SagittariusGios.png|Gios, Sagittarius Ikarus CapricornYagi.png|Yagi, Capricorn Ikarus AquariusEva.png|Eva, Aquarius Ikarus Hiruki.png|Hiruki, Pavo Ikarus DohBoB.png|Doh, Vulpecula Ikarus HaydenBoB.png|Hayden Umiko.png|Umiko KrimerBoB.png|Krimer Kai.png|Kai AsterBoB.png|Aster Keito.png|Keiyo Oscilla.png|Oscilla TomBoB5.png|Tom AresElise.png|Elise Prometheus.png|Prometheus PhotosBoB.png|Photos ApolloBoB.png|Apollo, God of Sun Aphrodite.png|Aphrodite, Goddess of Love Athena5.png|Athena Artemis.png|Artemis PoseidonBoB.png|Poseidon AspaceBoB.png|Aspace TempoBoB.png|Tempo Beasts WhiteDragon.png|White Dragon BlackDragon.png|Dark Dragon GrassSoldier.png|Herbal Soldier Antilla.png|Butterbeet Wolvreik.png|Wolvreik Souls FierySoul.png|'Phyrea Music *'Main Theme:' *'Mythological Battle Theme:' *'Battle Theme II:' *'Jazzy Battle Theme:' (Made by ) Category:Fan Games Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Original Games Category:Nintendo Prima Games Category:Element Alpha Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Alange's Games Category:Alange's Things Category:2013 Category:Upcoming Games Category:Sequels Category:3D Games Category:Handheld Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Multi platform Games Category:Rated 7 Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Single Player Category:Online Games Category:Online